


last christmas/i love you (based on the songs by Billie Eilish and Wham!)

by blackpinkcamilacabellothings



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpinkcamilacabellothings/pseuds/blackpinkcamilacabellothings
Summary: just some Christmas fluff. mostly Chaelisa, but some Lisoo, and Jenlisa (and Chaennie if you look hard enough). They really are family.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	last christmas/i love you (based on the songs by Billie Eilish and Wham!)

_Maybe, won’t you take it back?_

_Say you were trying to make me laugh_

_And nothing has to change today_

_You didn’t mean to say I love you_

_-Billie Eilish_

Chaeyoung curled up on the couch with a blanket and a cup of tea. These Seoul winters had never agreed with her, and she always had to cuddle up somewhere cozy (preferably with Lisa) whenever she could. She smiled as she looked at all of the ornaments on the tree that she and the other girls had decorated carefully. Her eyes moved around, looking for Lisa from her little hideout, wanting the Thai girl’s comforting presence. As soon as Lisa had got up and had her two cups of coffee to prepare herself for the day, she went to look for Chaeyoung, who she knew would be wanting her company for this cold winter day. As soon as she saw the older girl curled up with the cup of tea, she smiled with the fondness she felt for her. She cuddled up next to the Australian girl with a sigh, and Chaeyoung arranged the blanket so it would cover both of them. As Chae sipped her tea, Lisa began to doze off, even after those two cups of coffee, and she laid her head on the older girl’s shoulder. As Lisa fell asleep softly, Chaeyoung watched the snow falling outside and tried to guess what her presents would be. I wonder if anyone got me the guitar I asked for? She wondered, eyeing the large package under the tree. Or maybe it’s a drum set for Jisoo? I hope Lisa likes my gift… Lisa rubbed her eyes. Waking up for the second time was harder than she had expected it to be. Chae looked down at her and smiled, though her stomach was churning.

“Lisa, can we go to my room? I need to talk to you…” she took a deep breath and held it. Lisa yawned.

“Sure, what do you wanna talk to me about?”

Lisa stood up and took Chaeyoung’s hand, starting to walk towards her room. Chae let out the breath she’d been holding. _It’s not over yet_ , she told herself, _you still have to tell her_. Lisa sat down on Chaeyoung’s bed, pulling Chaeyoung down to sit next to her. “So, what is it you want to talk about?” Chaeyoung opened her mouth to speak, but the words she wanted, no, needed to say would not come. She took a couple shaky breaths, trying to calm herself.

“Chae, what is it?” Lisa said gently, “it’s okay, you can tell me.”

“Lisa, I-” then her voice broke, leaving her voice at a whisper.

“I love you.” she finally gasped out. She put her head in her hands, holding in the tears she knew were near.

“I love you, too?” Lisa said back, confused.

“No, Lisa. You don’t understand…” Chae took a shaky breath. “I’m in love with you…”

Lisa laughed. “Oh, I get it.” she smiled her toothy smile. “It’s a Christmas prank!” her smile faltered as Chaeyoung didn’t answer. “Rosie?” When Chaeyoung still didn’t answer the younger girl, her face fell. “You’re-really? Chae, I thought…”

“I’m sorry, Lali.” Chaeyoung didn’t bother to wipe her tears away. “I know-I know that you don’t feel…” Chae buried her face in her hands, devastation taking over.

“Hey… it’s-it’s okay.” Lisa put an arm around the Aussie girl tentatively, but Chaeyoung could hear the disappointment in her voice.

“N-no, it’s not….” Chaeyoung stood up from her bed and pushed past Lisa to walk out the door.

“Chae, wait-” Lisa called, but the older girl was already gone. What have I done? Lisa thought, but she knew she couldn’t take it back.


End file.
